Mrs Cullen?
by jWhitley
Summary: When things get back to normal Edward has a question for Bella what will she say? Peyton is still alive will he try to find Bella? Sequel to Ms.Swan!
1. Chapter 1

okay guys the sequel begins!!

Chapter 1:Back to school

I was going back to teach! I was so excited, finally!

The last few weeks Edward was a bit overprotective of me. He had Alice looking into the future for Peyton every few seconds. I even had to pull her off him when she got fed up when he asked her for the twenty second time that day if there was anything new.

I had to call the school, telling them i was sick with an extremely horrible flu.

I finally went to Edward yesterday, telling him i would be fired if i didn't go back soon. It was easier than i thought. All it took was a bit of dazzling. (i was extremely happy I could do that now!). He told me that I could as long as i would transfer him into my all my classes. Iknew it would look weird but I really wanted to go back to school.

So here i was in my classroom once again. I knew the bell was about to ring and Edward would be here soon.

"Good morning Ms.Swan," said Edward, as he walked into the room.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen, please take a seat," I said smirking.

He gave me that crooked smile and i stopped breathing. Dang it! he could still do that.

He smiled more naturally,pleased by my reaction.

More students were starting to arrive. "Shh," I whispered.

He quickly fixed a bored expression on his face.

I assigned them some work and caught up on he grading I had missed.

The rest of the morning passed by uneventfully. As I was walking to lunch I felt someone's cool breath in my ear.

"Makeout with me in a janitor's closet?" asked Edward.

I looked a him. "Edward you know---"

"Just kidding, Ms.Swan."

I punched him playfully n the arm.

At the end of the day Edward took me to the meadow. It was the first time we had been there since i was human.

"So what are we doing here?" I asked him.

"Well actually...I had something I wanted to ask you," he said. His eyes were wary, almost scared.

ok really really short i know! the next one will be longer promise! review!


	2. AN

**omg!! so so sorry for abandoning everyone for a really long time! I got grounded from my computer for so long I lost count of the days and I just got it back! The next chapter should be posted soon!**

**-mycaela14**


	3. AN2

Hey guys…I haven't updated in forever which you probably know…there will be a new chapter up in the next couple of weeks I SWEAR! Also, please note that I have changed my pen name from Mycaela14 to jWhitley so if you all can't find me this is why.

Thank you..


	4. chapter 2

hey guys...there are no excuses for my absence so I'm just going to shutup and let you read my next chapter...finally.

Chapter 2: yes(because we all knew she would say yes)

"Bella, I love you and i want to marry you," he said as he pulled out the red satin box and carefully opened it, revealing the stunning ring that was inside it.

I waited, but he didn't say anything else. I started to worry, had he changed his mind last minute?

I could wait no longer. "Edward," I said, "Isn't there something you need to ask before i can say anything?"

He looked confused for a second and then quickly recovered his expression. "Oh...right...of course," he said hastily. He took a deep breath, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes of course i will."

He picked me up and kissed me as he ran us to his house. A few seconds later, I was greeted by Alice who slammed into me with a force that almost knocked me to the ground.

"YAY!" she screamed. My head was spinning much to rapidly to acknowledge this and I held my hand to my head which caused a worried look from Edward.

"I'm fine," I assured him. One of my smiles flashed across his face. It made me happy to see him so full of joy and for a second i wanted to cry at the impossibility of such a moment. Just a few months ago both of us had been so overcome with grief and misery we could hardly bear it. Now we had finally found each other again and the light was back in both of our eyes, happiness danced across our faces. Nothing could bring us down.

The rest of the family had joined Alice outside. Carlisle and Esme both hugged me and whispered in my ear their elation of me coming into their family. Again, I felt the wanting of the tears that would not come from the sincerity of their declaration.

Next was Emmett, who grabbed me in a huge hug and squeezed the air out of my lungs. Oh well, it wasn't like I needed that air anyway.

Rosalie and Jasper were more timid about their congratulations. Rosalie hugged me lightly and Jasper shook my hand.

I was ecstatic, and undeniably happy that Edward had finally proposed. It was as if all the pain in the past had suddenly disappeared and i had finally reached the place I was supposed to be from the very beginning.

Alice had to have wedding planning rights of course. She was almost as happy as I was but much more hyper of course, she was practically bouncing off the walls. She already knew where and when the event was taking place, thanks to her visions of course. Everything was falling into just the right place. We would be married soon but my family and i were forgetting something vital to our survival in our time of celebration. Something or someone that could undoubtedly kill us all.


End file.
